It wasn't the first and won't be the last
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Brotherly love. Mikey and Donnie have always witnessed the arguments between their big brothers, suffering in silence because of it, this time they are going to follow their bros realizing they have nothing to worry about. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after that the Spanish version.**

**TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

* * *

><p><strong>In this life our brothers and  or sisters are our allies, our prank partners and often our best friends ^ - ^. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are like that, it is just the way they are, they prove that the ties that bind them are indestructible.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: It wasn't the first and won't be the last :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

One Saturday night in Donatello's laboratory, it could see perfectly the faint glow of his computer's monitor, which dimly lit the area devoted to develop his incredible IQ.

The little genius as usual, carefully observed for the second time the sketch for one of his new inventions looking for any flaw in the design, in view of any problem that his eyes could perceive he slapped his own face saying to himself: "How could I overlooked this detail?"

The tempting aromas of the food the little and mischievous Mikey was preparing in the kitchen were scattering throughout the lair, announcing that everything would be soon ready for dinner.

Michelangelo's sense of taste always worked overtime having fun at the shrine devoted to gluttony, he had a saucepan on the stove full of stew to which Mikey added a handful of chopped carrots and then took a handful of them and put the chopped carrots into his mouth saying: "one for the stew, one for me"

However not everything was in peace, suddenly cries of protest filled of anger could be heard; they were coming unmistakably from the mouth of Raphael, upon hearing the cries, both young turtles thought: "Please... not again"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, SPLINTER JUNIOR! IF YOU DON'T STAND ASIDE, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" - The hothead turtle said threatening his brother in blue.

"No Raphael, you have to understand that at this point is dangerous to go out to the surface" - Leonardo said crossing his arms before his younger brother, interposing himself between the red ninja and the door as he had done many times before - "Master Splinter said we should remain inside the lair until further notice"

"I DON'T CARE, I'M SICK OF HIDING!" - Raphael kept on screaming, clenching his fists ready to wield his weapons.

Donatello rose from his chair and turned off his computer, he approached to the door of his laboratory and sighing sadly stood there watching the discussion between his older brothers.

Michelangelo also had done the same as his intelligent brother and leaned out from the kitchen's door, watching the argument between his older brothers too. Mikey turned his head in the direction of the laboratory; his sad eyes met Donnie's. On the face of his intelligent brother, he saw an exact copy of the feelings that filled his heart seeing the fight. Both were suffering in silence.

Donatello perfectly understood all the suffering his younger brother was feeling, both turtles had been observing for so long with sadness and even with fear all the fights between Leo and Raph. With their distressed look in their eyes, they could understand each other, after that, they returned their gaze at their older brothers; the fight was going from bad to worse.

The fights as usual had the same outcome: Raphael managed to go out to the surface after he had wounded or punched Leo, who had run out his patience trying in vain to reason with Raph.

For Donatello and Michelangelo, it was relatively easy to stay hidden indefinitely. All the projects within the brain of Donnie didn't allow him to think about the hassle of always being in the same place, his incredible intelligence protected him from that fact.

Mikey had a lot of stuff to entertain himself: his comic books and video games. All who share the same kind of fun as the mischievous turtle knows that stuff can last hours and whole days.

Unfortunately, Raphael didn't have at hand some distraction that could provide him the same tolerance, thanks to that and his bad temper, he easily could fly off the handle. Leonardo understood perfectly well his red masked brother was desperate; the confinement always had a negative effect on Raph.

"Raphael please listen to me! I don't want to fight with you" - Leonardo asked quietly but firmly trying to reason with his hotheaded brother while the leader was dodging Raphael's punches.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY, FEARLESS! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT AND NEITHER YOU NOR ANYONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!"

The eldest kept looking at the red masked ninja with a look full of sadness and understanding.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME AS IF I WERE A DAMN IDIOT!" - Raphael screamed again misinterpreting the meaning of Leo's glances; the red ninja's body began to shake with rage - "YOU ARE A CONCEITED STUPID! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! "

"Raphael, enough! You should follow the example of Donnie and Mikey; they wait patiently that everything returns to normal! "- Leo said with his best leader voice.

"THOSE BRATS FEEL THE SAME AS ME! BUT DONATELLO IS A COWARD AND HE DOESN'T DARE TO CONFRONT YOU AND MICHELANGELO IS AN IDIOT, HE WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" - the hothead shouted, while Donnie and Mikey opened their eyes widely first and then they closed them, feeling the insult inside their hearts.

Upon hearing those words addressed to the two younger brothers, Leonardo took Raphael by surprise doing something he hadn't done at any time before: he firmly fastened his red masked brother's wrists with a force that Raphael had never felt. Leo kept him still for a few seconds during which the red ninja heard the following words spoken with a calm voice, but they left no doubt, they were very serious:

"Raphael ... you won't go out and you will apologize to our little brothers for those insults you just said. You can insult me, hit me or hurt me if you want, but not to them "- in the eyes of the leader it could be seen the authority blended with the unmistakable desire to end the discussion.

The calm voice of Leonardo didn't have the desired effect; on the contrary ... it seemed that someone had thrown a lit match in a puddle of alcohol. Raphael had heard the last words of Leonardo with his eyes wide open in surprise, but later he narrowed them, gritted his teeth, tensing his body at once and kicked with all his might Leo's abdomen, making him recoil. Raph took his sais out of his belt.

Raphael's anger reached and exceeded the limit; he attacked Leo with all his force, trying seriously to hurt his older brother. Upon realizing the sudden change in his temperamental brother Leonardo unsheathed his katanas to stop the attacks of Raphael.

Leonardo at the same time he was protecting himself from the attacks of his hothead little brother didn't stop asking him to calm down, Raphael simply didn't want to hear him and increased the strength of his attacks. Leo stepped back to tell Raphael:

"Raphael, please, let's put an end to this" - Leo asked sheathing his swords again, hoping that the sudden change, would make Raph react - "I don't want to do something I can regret later"

Immediately after uttering these words the leader felt the pain of a sai's slash. The red ninja managed to inflict a cut near the waist of his older brother, cutting off at the same time Leo's belt and shoulder strap that held the scabbards of his katanas.

The scabbards along with the two swords inside of them, slipped down from the shell of the leader, falling to the ground immediately, Leonardo put his hand to his waist with a grimace of pain. Raphael took the advantage of Leo's distraction and placed his weapons back on his belt. He went out of the lair.

Donnie and Mikey approached to their older brother with a look of concern.

"Are you alright brother?" - Mikey asked looking at the hand and Leo's plastron full of blood.

"Yes, don't worry little brother" - Leo replied smiling at Mikey - "I think my belt and my shoulder strap cushioned the cut's force. It is not very deep"

"Let me check you, brother" - Donnie asked.

"I'm fine, little brother" - Leo assured to Donnie- "the cut is superficial, I'm not bleeding anymore"

"You're right, Leo, it is not a serious injury, but it still hurts you... doesn't it? Let's go to the infirmary to dress your wound"

Leo followed Donnie and Mikey followed them, he had picked up his brother's weapons off the floor.

In just a few minutes Donatello had cleaned, disinfected and covered gently the wound of his older brother who smiled at him with gratitude, Mikey always helped the little doctor when Donnie dressed the wounds that weren't serious, trying to learn for the future.

"Sorry, if you guys got worried about me" - Leo said to his brothers, rising from the bed where he was lying down - "I didn't want the fight ended up like this"

When Leo got up, Donnie and Mikey looked at each other, they knew full well what would happen next: Leonardo would go out to look for Raphael. Upon seeing the mute conversation between his younger brothers, Leonardo gave them a reassuring smile. He took his weapons and went to his room to get another belt and another shoulder strap for the scabbards.

As he was ready he went to the exit, the protective instinct inside his mind and his heart was desperately asking him to make sure to return home with hothead brother, to keep him safe and sound.

"Take care of you Leo" - Both turtles shouted to their older brother.

When they were alone Mikey told to Donatello:

"I am worried about this entire situation brother, this time Raph looked really terrifying, perhaps on this occasion it won't be so easy for our big brother to bring back Raph. It scares me to think that Raph could injure Leo seriously"

"Yeah, you're right Mikey" - Donnie said, still looking toward the front door - "I am concerned too that something might happen, something we could regret. I think this time we must follow our older brother ... just in case"

"Let's go Mikey, let me take my duffel bag, maybe we could use some of my inventions"

"Hurry up Donnie! Leo will move forward too fast, we can lose the trail"

"I don't have the instinct of our elder brother, Mikey" - the little genius said smiling - "but I have my inventions and I can trace Raph's shell cell" - Donnie said showing his portable tracker gadget.

Donatello and Michelangelo went out hurriedly heading toward the nearest exit. When Donatello placed one of his hands on one of the rungs of the ladder, he felt how Mikey placed one of his own hands on his shoulder, making him to look toward the youngest who said:

"Donnie ... Am I an idiot? "- Mikey asked, remembering the words of Raphael which made him lower his head.

"Of course not, little brother! You know that you're not and neither I am a coward, Raph was too upset to think properly"

Mikey smiled and hugged Donnie who embraced him too. The two youngest turtles had a great friendship which bound them as well as Leo and Raph. But it wasn't as explosive and dangerous as the friendship between their older brothers.

Of course Donatello sometimes felt he could give his little brother a good hiding every time the mischievous turtle damaged some of his inventions, but he didn't fight with him as Raph used to fight with Leo. Their friendship was calm and funny.

After the little genius had comforted Mikey, both went out to the surface looking for the elder turtles.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En esta vida nuestros hermanos yo hermanas son nuestros aliados, nuestros cómplices en las travesuras y muchas veces nuestros mejores amigos ^-^ . Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey son así, demuestran que los lazos que los unen son indestructibles.**

**Resumen: Miguel Ángel y Donatelo siempre han presenciado las peleas entre sus hermanos mayores sufriendo en silencio a causa de ello. Esta vez van a seguirlos, sólo para darse cuenta que no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Amor fraternal.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: No fue la primera, ni será la última :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un sábado por la noche en el laboratorio de Donatelo se podía apreciar a la perfección el tenue resplandor del monitor de su computadora, el cual iluminaba débilmente el espacio dedicado a desarrollar al máximo su increíble coeficiente intelectual.

El pequeño genio como de costumbre observaba cuidadosamente por segunda vez el boceto para una de sus invenciones buscando cualquier defecto en el diseño, ante cualquier inconveniente que sus ojos reconocían se daba una palmada en el rostro diciéndose a sí mismo: "¿cómo pude pasar ese detalle por alto?"

Los tentadores aromas de los alimentos que el pequeño y travieso Mikey preparaba en la cocina se esparcían por toda la guarida anunciando que pronto estaría todo listo para cenar.

El sentido del gusto en Miguel Ángel siempre trabajaba horas extras divirtiéndose de lo lindo en ese santuario dedicado a la glotonería, tenía sobre la estufa una cacerola llena de estofado al cual le agregaba un puño de zanahorias picadas y luego se llevaba un puño de ellas a la boca diciendo: "uno para el guiso, uno para mí"

Sin embargo, no todo era tranquilidad, de pronto se escucharon gritos llenos de cólera que provenían inconfundiblemente de la boca de Rafael, ambas tortuguitas al escuchar los gritos pensaron: "Por favor, otra vez no"

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO SPLINTER JUNIOR!, ¡SI NO TE APARTAS TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!" – amenazó el gruñón a su hermano de azul.

"No Rafael, tienes que entender que en este momento es peligroso salir a la superficie" – replicó Leonardo cruzándose de brazos frente a su hermano menor, interponiéndose entre el ninja de rojo y la puerta, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes – "El maestro Splinter nos ha dado orden de no salir en toda la semana hermano"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA, ESTOY HARTO DE ESCONDERME!" – siguió gritando Rafael apretando los puños dispuesto a empuñar sus armas.

Donatelo se levantó de su silla y apagó su computadora, caminó lentamente acercándose a la puerta de su laboratorio y suspirando con tristeza se quedó ahí observando la discusión de sus hermanos mayores.

Miguel Ángel también había hecho lo mismo que su inteligente hermano y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina observando también a los mayores. Mikey volteó en dirección del laboratorio, sus ojos tristes encontraron en el rostro de Donnie una copia fiel de los sentimientos que llenaban su corazón al ver la pelea. Ambos sufrían en silencio.

Donatelo entendió a la perfección todo lo que sufría su hermano más pequeño, ambos llevaban tanto tiempo observando con tristeza y hasta con temor todas las discusiones de Rafa y Leo. Mikey y Donnie después de haberse comprendido con la mirada volvieron a observar a los mayores pues la pelea se estaba saliendo de proporción yendo de mal en peor.

Las peleas casi siempre tenían el mismo resultado: Rafael lograba salir a la superficie después de haber herido o golpeado a Leonardo, quien había agotado su paciencia tratando en vano de razonar con Rafael.

Para Miguel Ángel y Donatelo era relativamente sencillo quedarse ocultos por un tiempo indefinido pues todos los proyectos dentro del cerebro de Donnie no le permitían pensar en el fastidio de estar siempre en el mismo lugar, su increíble inteligencia lo resguardaba de ello.

Mikey tenía muchas cosas para entretenerse: sus historietas y sus juegos de video, todos los que compartimos el mismo tipo de diversión que la traviesa tortuga, sabemos que pueden durar horas y días enteros.

Pero desgraciadamente Rafael no tenía a la mano alguna distracción que le proporcionara la misma tolerancia, gracias a eso y a su mal genio, explotaba con facilidad. Leonardo comprendía a la perfección que su hermano de rojo estaba desesperado, el encierro siempre tenía un efecto nefasto en él.

"Rafael por favor escúchame no quiero pelear contigo" – pedía Leonardo con voz tranquila pero firme tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano mientras esquivaba los golpes que lanzaba Rafael.

"¡CÁLLATE Y APÁRTATE INTRÉPIDO!, ¡VOY A HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA Y NI TÚ NI NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR!"

El mayor siguió mirando al ninja de rojo con tristeza y comprensión.

"¡DEJA DE MIRARME CÓMO SI YO FUERA UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!" – volvió a gritar Rafael malinterpretando el sentido de las miradas de Leo, el cuerpo del ninja de rojo comenzó a temblar de coraje – "¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO ENGREÍDO!, ¡SIEMPRE CREES QUE LO SABES TODO!"

"¡Rafael, ya basta! ¡Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Donnie y Mikey, ellos esperan pacientemente a que todo vuelva a la normalidad!" – expresó Leo con voz de mando.

"¡ESE PAR DE CHIQUILLOS SIENTEN LO MISMO QUE YO!, PERO DONATELO ES UN COBARDE Y NO SE ATREVE A ENFRENTARTE Y MIGUEL ANGEL ES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SABRIA QUE HACER" – vociferó el gruñón, mientras Donnie y Mikey abrieron mucho los ojos cerrándolos después sintiendo el golpe del insulto dentro de sus corazones.

Al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a los dos hermanos menores, Leonardo tomó por sorpresa a Rafael haciendo algo que nunca había hecho: sujetó firmemente las muñecas de su hermano de rojo con una fuerza que Rafael jamás había sentido, manteniéndolo quieto por unos segundos durante los cuales el ninja de rojo escuchó las siguientes palabras pronunciadas con voz suave pero que no dejaban lugar a dudas que eran muy serias:

"Rafael… no saldrás y te disculparás con nuestros hermanitos por esos insultos que has dicho. A mí puedes insultarme, golpearme o herirme si tú quieres, pero no a ellos" – en los ojos del líder se apreciaba el mando enfundado con el inconfundible deseo de terminar la discusión.

La voz en calma de Leonardo no tuvo el efecto esperado, al contrario… parecía que se había lanzado un cerillo encendido sobre un charco de alcohol. Rafael había escuchado las últimas palabras de Leonardo con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, pero después los entrecerró apretando los dientes, tensando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y pateó con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen de Leo haciéndolo retroceder y empuñó sus sais.

Su ira alcanzó y sobrepasó el límite, atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Leo tratando de herir en serio a su hermano mayor quien al darse cuenta del cambio en su temperamental hermano desenvainó sus katanas para detener los ataques de Rafael.

Leonardo al mismo tiempo que detenía los ataques de su temperamental hermano no cesaba de pedirle que se calmara, Rafael simplemente no quería escucharlo y aumentaba la fuerza de sus ataques. Leo retrocedió unos pasos para poder decirle a Rafael:

"Rafael, por favor, vamos a terminar con esto" – pidió Leo envainando de nuevo sus espadas, esperando que el cambio repentino lo hiciera reaccionar – "no quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme después"

Justo después de haber pronunciado estas palabras el líder sintió el dolor de un corte de uno de los sais. El ninja de rojo logró dar un tajo cerca de la cintura de su hermano mayor, cortando al mismo tiempo su cinturón y el tirante de su hombro que sostenía las fundas de sus katanas.

Las fundas junto con el par de espadas dentro resbalaron del caparazón del líder cayendo de inmediato al suelo, Leonardo se llevó una mano a su cintura haciendo una mueca de dolor. Rafael aprovechó la oportunidad colocando sus armas en su cinturón mientras que salía de la guarida.

Donnie y Mikey se acercaron a su hermano mayor con un gesto de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien hermano?" – preguntó Mikey mirando la mano y el plastrón de Leo llenos de sangre.

"Si hermanito no te preocupes" – respondió Leo sonriéndole a Mikey – "creo que mi cinturón y el tirante de mi hombro amortiguaron la fuerza del corte, no es muy profundo"

"Déjame revisarte hermano" – pidió Donnie.

"Estoy bien hermanito" – aseguró Leo a Donnie – "el corte es superficial, ya no estoy sangrando"

"Tienes razón Leo, no es una herida grave, pero de todas formas te duele ¿verdad?, vamos a la enfermería para curarte"

Leo siguió a Donnie seguido por Mikey que había recogido las armas de su hermano del piso.

Donatelo, con suavidad, en unos cuantos minutos limpió, desinfectó y cubrió la herida de su hermano mayor quien le sonrió con gratitud, Mikey siempre ayudaba al pequeño doctor cuando curaba las heridas que no eran serias, tratando de aprender para el futuro.

"Perdonen que los haya preocupado chicos" – dijo Leo a sus hermanitos levantándose de la cama donde se había recostado – "no quería que todo esto llegara a este resultado"

Al levantarse Leo, Donnie y Mikey se miraron, sabían de sobra lo que sucedería después: Leonardo saldría para buscar a Rafael. Leonardo al ver la muda conversación entre sus pequeños hermanos, les dio a los más jóvenes una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tomó sus armas y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de otro cinturón y de otro tirante para las fundas.

En cuanto estuvo listo se dirigió a la salida, su instinto protector dentro de su mente y de su corazón le exigía a gritos que se asegurara de volver junto con su temperamental hermano a casa para mantenerlo sano y salvo.

"¡Cuídate mucho Leo!" – gritaron ambas tortuguitas a su hermano mayor.

Cuando se quedaron solos Mikey le dijo a Donatelo:

"Me preocupa mucho esto hermano, esta vez Rafa se veía realmente aterrador, tal vez en esta ocasión no sea tan fácil para nuestro hermano mayor traerlo de vuelta. Me da miedo pensar que Rafa pueda lastimar seriamente a Leo"

"Si Mikey tienes razón" – respondió Donnie mirando aún en dirección de la puerta principal – "a mí también me preocupa que pueda suceder algo de lo cual podamos arrepentirnos. Creo que por esta vez debemos seguir a nuestro hermano mayor… sólo por si acaso."

"Vamos Mikey sólo permíteme tomar mi morral para lo que se pueda ofrecer"

"Apresúrate Donnie no quiero que Leo se nos adelante demasiado y perdamos el rastro"

"Yo no tengo el instinto de nuestro hermano mayor Mikey" – dijo el pequeño genio sonriéndose – "pero tengo mis inventos y puedo rastrear el celular de Rafa" – aseguró Donnie mostrando su rastreador portátil.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel salieron presurosos dirigiéndose hacia la salida más cercana. En cuanto Donatelo colocó una de sus manos en uno de los peldaños de la escalera sintió que Mikey colocaba una de las suyas sobre uno de sus hombros haciéndolo cambiar su mirada en dirección del más joven quien le dijo:

"Donnie…. ¿soy un idiota?" – preguntó Mikey recordando las palabras de Rafael que le hicieron bajar la cabeza.

"¡Claro que no hermanito! Tú bien sabes que no lo eres y yo tampoco soy un cobarde, Rafa estaba demasiado disgustado para pensar correctamente"

Mikey sonrió y abrazó a Donnie quien lo abrazó también. Las dos tortugas más jóvenes tenían al igual que los mayores una gran amistad que los unía, no tan explosiva y peligrosa como solía ser algunas veces la de Leo y Rafa.

Por supuesto que a Donatelo le daban ganas de darle una paliza a su hermanito cada vez que la traviesa tortuga estropeaba alguna de sus invenciones, pero no peleaba con él como Rafa con Leo, su amistad era tranquila y divertida.

Después de que el pequeño genio había consolado a Mikey ambos subieron y salieron a la superficie en busca de los mayores.

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

Guided by his intuition Leonardo arrived to Raphael's favorite rooftop, where both turtles used to enjoy the beautiful view of the city at night. Raphael, minutes after leaving the lair, began to feel remorse and instead of making his way towards April's apartment to have some fun with Casey, he made his way without thinking, to the preferred site he shared with his big brother.

Raphael was sitting on the rooftop's edge with his feet dangling, staring at the stars, letting out heavy sighs occasionally. The leader immediately recognized Raphael's silhouette while passing near the rooftop of that building, Leonardo mentally smiled while the anxiety within him disappeared. As always his sixth sense had led him without error to where one of his little brothers was.

Leo approached him, remaining standing behind Raph, but the red ninja didn't move an inch, despite knowing that Leo was behind him ... he wasn't ready to face him yet.

Leonardo realized that the anger that had invaded the grumpy turtle had vanished; he approached the edge and sat next to his brother.

Raphael looked at his brother's waist out of the corner of his eye and saw the new patch which covered the new wound that Leo had added to his collection that night, courtesy of Raph's bad temper, the red ninja felt how his remorse got worse; he turned his gaze towards the sky again.

Leonardo recognized at once that his brother who wasn't uttering a word was invaded by guilt, remorse, shame… and was trying in vain to talk to apologize.

Leonardo pondered for a moment trying to choose the right words to start talking; he knew full well that Raphael wouldn't begin, not because he was stubborn but because it was very hard for him to express what was inside his mind and even more in his heart.

During those moments of reflection, Donnie and Mikey had already got there, but they kept lagging behind a few feet out of sight of their big brothers on the roof of the adjoining building.

"There they are Mikey!" - the little genius said to the mischievous turtle - "Am I smart or what?" - Donnie smiled very pleased with the outcome of his inventions.

"Don't let it go to your head, Einstein!" - Mikey answered while he nudged his brother, smiling happily.

"How strange!" - Mikey said surprised- "I thought they would be fighting"

"To be honest I also thought they would be fighting, little brother, when they are at home things always get worse, I thought it was also the same on the outside ..."

"Do we approach?" - Mikey asked with his heart full of curiosity - "I wonder what they are talking about"

"I have a better idea" - Donatello began rummaging what he needed inside his duffel bag - "with this we can hear the whole conversation without being seen" - Donnie told Mikey showing him a long-range microphone.

"Sweet!" - Mikey said - "you bring everything you need for any occasion, don't you brainiac?" - The prankster was full of astonishment.

"Sure, Leo has always told us we should be prepared for any eventuality Mikey" - Donnie replied with a wink to the youngest.

"This duffel bag is better than Batman's belt, Donnie" - Michelangelo said nodding in approval, after seeing inside the duffel bag, full of Donnie's small inventions.

"Eat your heart out, Batman!" - Donnie exclaimed, putting on his ears a pair of headphones that were connected to the small microphone, while Mikey connected another pair of them, smiling after the comment of his brother. Both were ready to hear everything.

After gathering all the words that Leonardo believed wouldn't sound bad to Raphael, started to speak, his words full of affection.

"Forgive me Raph" - Leonardo suddenly asked to his brother lowering his head with a gesture of sorrow on his face.

Raphael didn't expect his brother would begin the conversation with an apology, but before Raph could open his mouth to replicate, Leonardo continued:

"I know why you've always been determined to go out despite the concern that you may cause to our father, our siblings or me"

This time instead of feeling angry again thinking that Leo was saying he knew everything, Raphael looked at his big brother with surprise and curiosity, waiting for the words that would clarify what Leonardo had in mind.

"Are you surprised that I know, bro?" - Leo asked looking straight into the eyes of the little brother whom he loved deeply but always gave him the biggest headaches - "I know perfectly my arms, my legs ... my whole body, you shouldn't be surprised I also have a thorough understanding of my heart... because all of you are my heart"

"You are perfectly within your rights to go out to the surface to enjoy the freedom that has been denied to you most of your life brother, because of who we are" - Leo continued.

"I still remember the first time that you and I went out to see the sunset, the beautiful feeling of the cool breeze that came in contact with my body, as if caressed me. I enjoyed to the fullest the new impressions that my senses compared with all that we had experienced until that moment"

"My eyes observed with delight the colors of the sky which deprived of the brilliance of the sun changed every minute, breathe the air free of the odors from the sewer system, the happiness I experienced was so intense I could almost taste it"

"I heard your sighs of satisfaction, the laughter you expressed because of the great happiness you were experiencing, also increased my happiness... but then it also increased my sadness. I was heartbroken because I realized right away that you would never give up to often experience all those pleasurable sensations everyone has the right to feel"

"I perfectly understand your anger and your rage that only born from deprivation from which you are a victim"

"I have always interposed myself between you and the door to stop you, with my heart full of sadness brother, knowing that I am depriving you of all you deserve, but the thought of you being safe with us makes me persevere despite I always fail when I try to reason with you"

"But it's natural" - Leo smiled - "All those elements together that day spoke a language so seductive that the influences exerted on your body could never be overshadowed by any reasoning"

"But I will be there between you and the door, because I know after a short time we will free to go back to the surface thinking no more about the danger"

"Yeah ... I also remember that day" - Raph said quietly, smiling - "You're right, Leo, that day we discovered how the outside world looked like without seeing it on TV, I realized it was amazing, I enjoyed the most of all those indescribable sensations , and ... I do not know how to express it, I not only liked them, they intoxicated me. You are the only one who understands me perfectly"

Mikey and Donnie couldn't believe what they had heard, they had also greatly enjoyed they first outing, time before going on patrol for the first time. That was when they first met Casey inadvertently; they firmly believed that everyone had lived the experience at the same time.

"Hey, that's not fair!" - Mikey complained - "I thought we all had seen the outside world for the first time when we met that child who we had tried to help"

"Don't worry Mikey" - Donnie said to his friend - "all this information is very valuable when we want, we will be able to blackmail Leo or Raph" - Donatello finished his sentence with a wink, while Mikey smiled mischievously.

Raphael after recalling the experience, said: "I think I allowed those pleasant feelings to dominate me, since then bro, it shouldn't be this way ... I've given you a lot of problems"

"Don't say that Raphael" - said the voice of Leonardo full of conviction - "the feelings you have because of them are correct, it is nothing you have to repent or be ashamed, we all have the need to feel freedom and all the beautiful experiences that the world has to offer "

"Yeah, but it is not an excuse to hurt my brothers" - thought the hothead bowing his head.

Leonardo immediately recognized the telltale thought of the good feelings of Raphael. So he tried to help him to feel better, confessing this:

"Once, I gave in to the temptation to leave the lair without hindrance or limitations ... a day in the evening I took a walk around Central Park without the protection of a disguise, looking at the sky lying on the cool grass, in a warm summer night, watching the beautiful pale light of the full moon and the stars. I was lucky, I returned home unharmed and without being seen"

"You did that Leo?" - Raph asked full of disbelief.

"Yes, in that occasion, I allowed myself to forgot for one night that I'm the leader and the eldest, to remember that I, like you, am a teenager"

Raphael couldn't help to be surprised by this revelation confessed naturally by Leo. The red ninja understood that his big brother was far from being perfect and Leo had all the weaknesses and needs corresponding for his age, but Leo curbed or exceeded those needs only for the sake of his little brothers, to take care of them and protect them in every battle, leading them to the victory. Fulfilling all the roles that he had been assigned.

"Don't think I do everything I'm meant to do in this life because I feel is my obligation, Raph. You can be sure I always have done everything for you, my family with all my love"

"Sometimes you scare me Leo" - Raph said when his brother described to perfection all his thoughts - "you know what I'm thinking. You and your sixth sense can see through me with ease"

"I never expected to hear something like that" - Donnie said, while Mikey looked at him as saying: "I already knew it"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Leonardo guiado por su intuición llegó a la azotea del edificio preferido de Rafael, donde ambos acostumbraban disfrutar de la hermosa vista de la ciudad en la noche. Rafael, minutos después de haber salido de la guarida, comenzó a sentir remordimientos y en vez de dirigirse al departamento de Abril para divertirse un rato con Casey dirigió sus pasos sin pensarlo al sitio preferido que compartía con su hermano mayor.<p>

Rafael estaba sentado en la orilla con sus pies colgando, mirando las estrellas, lanzando de vez en cuando suspiros ahogados. El líder reconoció de inmediato la silueta de Rafael al pasar cerca de la azotea de aquel edificio, Leonardo se sonrió mentalmente al mismo tiempo que la ansiedad dentro del él desaparecía. Como siempre su sexto sentido lo había conducido sin error al lugar donde se encontraba uno de sus pequeños hermanos.

Leo se acercó a él quedándose de pie a espaldas de Rafa, pero el ninja de rojo no se movió ni un centímetro, a pesar de saber que Leo estaba detrás de él… aún no estaba listo para verlo de frente.

Leonardo al darse cuenta que la ira que había invadido a la gruñona tortuga se había desvanecido se acercó a la orilla y se sentó al lado de su hermanito.

Rafael miró de reojo la cintura de su hermano y vio el parche que cubría la nueva herida que Leo había añadido a su colección aquella noche, cortesía del mal humor de Rafa, el ninja de rojo sintiendo que los remordimientos se acentuaban volvió su vista de nuevo al firmamento.

Leonardo reconoció al instante que su hermano quien no pronunciaba palabra alguna estaba invadido por la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza… y que trataba inútilmente de hablar para disculparse.

Leonardo se recogió un momento tratando de escoger las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar, sabía de sobra que Rafael no comenzaría, no por ser terco sino porque le costaba mucho trabajo expresar lo que se encontraba dentro de su mente y aún más dentro de su corazón.

Durante estos minutos de reflexión Donnie y Mikey ya los habían alcanzado, pero se quedaron rezagados unos cuantos metros fuera del alcance de la vista de los mayores en la azotea del edificio contiguo.

"¡Ahí están Mikey!" – le dijo el pequeño genio al travieso – "¿Soy inteligente o qué?" – se sonrió Donnie muy satisfecho del resultado de sus invenciones.

"¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza Einstein!" – contestó Mikey dándole un codazo al mismo tiempo que se sonreía felizmente.

"¡Qué raro!" – dijo Mikey extrañado – "pensé que estarían peleando"

"Para serte sincero yo también creí que estarían peleando hermanito, como en casa siempre empeora la situación creí que en el exterior también…"

"¿Nos acercamos Donnie?" – preguntó Mikey con el corazón lleno de curiosidad – "me gustaría saber de que están hablando"

"Tengo una idea mejor" – Donatelo comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba dentro de su morral – "con esto podremos escuchar toda la conversación sin que nos vean hermanito" – dijo Donnie mostrando a Mikey un micrófono de largo alcance.

"¡Súper!" – exclamó Mikey – "tú sí que traes todo lo necesario para cualquier ocasión ¿verdad cerebrito?" – comentó lleno de asombro el travieso.

"¡Claro!, Leo siempre nos ha dicho que debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad Mikey" – contestó Donnie guiñándole un ojo al más chico.

"Este morral es mejor que el cinturón de Batman hermano" – dijo Miguel Ángel haciendo signos de aprobación al ver el interior del morral, lleno de los pequeños inventos del más listo.

"¡Muérete de envidia Batman!" – dijo Donnie colocándose un par de audífonos que estaban conectamos al pequeño micrófono espía, mientras que Mikey conectaba otro par de ellos, después de haberse sonreído por el comentario de su hermano. Ambos se dispusieron a escuchar todo.

Después de haber reunido todas las palabras que Leonardo creyó que no sonarían mal en los oídos de Rafael comenzó a hablar, sus palabras llenas de cariño.

"Perdóname Rafa" – pidió de pronto Leonardo a su hermanito agachando su cabeza con un gesto de aflicción.

Rafael no esperaba que su hermano comenzara la conversación con una disculpa, pero antes de que Rafa pudiera abrir la boca para replicar Leonardo continuó:

"Yo sé por qué siempre te has empeñado en salir a pesar de la preocupación que puedas causarle a nuestro padre, a nuestros hermanitos o a mí"

En esta ocasión en vez de sentirse molesto pensando que Leo otra vez le estaba diciendo que lo sabía todo, Rafael miró a su hermano mayor con sorpresa y curiosidad esperando las siguientes palabras que aclararían lo que Leonardo tenía en mente.

"¿Te extraña que lo sepa hermanito?" – preguntó Leo mirando directamente a los ojos del pequeño hermano al que amaba profundamente aunque siempre le daba los dolores de cabeza más grandes – "Conozco a la perfección mis brazos, mis piernas… todo mi cuerpo, no debe de extrañarte que también conozca a fondo mi corazón, que son ustedes tres"

"Tienes todo el derecho de salir a la superficie a saborear la libertad que te ha sido negada la mayor parte de tu existencia hermano, a causa de ser quienes somos" – continuó Leo.

"Aún recuerdo la primera vez que tú y yo salimos a ver la puesta del sol, la hermosa sensación de la brisa fresca que entraba en contacto con todo mi cuerpo como si me acariciara. Disfruté al máximo todas las nuevas sensaciones que mis sentidos comparaban por primera vez con lo que habíamos vivido hasta ese momento"

"Mis ojos observaban con deleite los colores del cielo que cambiaban a cada minuto al verse privados de la brillantez del sol, respirar el aire libre de los olores del sistema de alcantarillado, la felicidad que experimenté fue tan intensa que casi podía saborearla"

"Escuchar tus suspiros de satisfacción, tu risa que se manifestaban a causa de la gran felicidad que experimentabas también aumentaron mi dicha, pero después también aumentaron mi tristeza. Se me partió el corazón porque me di cuenta de inmediato que jamás renunciarías a experimentar con frecuencia todas esas sensaciones tan placenteras a las que todos tenemos derecho"

"Comprendo a la perfección tu enfado y tu ira que sólo nacen de la privación de la que eres víctima"

"Siempre me he interpuesto entre tú y la puerta para impedirte el paso con el corazón lleno de tristeza hermanito, sabiendo que te estoy privando de todo lo que mereces, pero el solo pensamiento de que estarás a salvo entre nosotros me hace perseverar a pesar de que casi siempre fracaso al intentar razonar contigo"

"Pero es lógico" – se sonrió Leo – "Todos esos elementos juntos ese día hablaban un lenguaje tan seductor que las influencias que ejercieron en tu cuerpo jamás podrían verse opacadas por ningún razonamiento"

"Pero seguiré ahí, pues sé que tiempo después seremos libres para salir de nuevo a la superficie sin necesidad de pensar en el peligro"

"Si… yo también recuerdo ese día" – dijo Rafa en voz baja sonriéndose – "Tienes razón Leo, ese día que descubrimos como lucía el mundo exterior sin verlo por televisión, me di cuenta que era asombroso, disfruté al máximo todas esas indescriptibles sensaciones, y… no sé como expresarlo, no solamente me gustaban, me embriagaban. Tú eres el único que lo comprende a la perfección"

Mikey y Donnie no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ellos también habían disfrutado inmensamente su primera salida, tiempo antes de salir a patrullar por primera vez. Que fue cuando encontraron por primera vez a Casey sin darse cuenta, ellos creían firmemente que todos lo habían vivido al mismo tiempo.

"¡Oye, eso no es justo!" – se quejó Mikey al saberlo – "yo creí que todos habíamos visto el mundo exterior por primera vez cuando encontramos aquel niño que tratamos de ayudar a entrenar"

"No te preocupes Mikey" – aseguró Donnie a su amiguito – "toda esta información es muy valiosa, cuando queramos podremos chantajear a Leo o a Rafa" – terminó Donatelo su frase con un guiño, mientras Mikey se sonreía pícaramente.

Rafael después de haber recordado la experiencia dijo: "Creo que me he dejado dominar por todas esas sensaciones placenteras desde aquel entonces hermano, no debería de ser así… te he dado muchos problemas"

"No digas eso Rafael" – dijo la voz llena de convicción de Leonardo – "los sentimientos que tienes a causa de ello son correctos, no es nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte o sentirte avergonzado, todos tenemos la necesidad de sentir la libertad y todas las hermosas experiencias que el mundo puede ofrecer"

"Si, pero no es excusa para lastimar a mis hermanos" – pensó el gruñón agachando la cabeza.

Leonardo reconoció de inmediato el pensamiento que delataba los buenos sentimientos de Rafael. Así que trató de ayudarlo a sentirse mejor confesándole esto:

"Yo mismo cedí una vez a la tentación de salir sin trabas ni limitaciones … un día por la noche di un paseo por todo Central Park sin la protección de un disfraz, mirando el cielo tendido sobre el fresco pasto en esa noche de verano tibia y hermosa; observando la pálida luz de la luna llena y las estrellas. Tuve suerte, regresé a casa ileso y sin haber sido visto"

"¿Tú hiciste eso Leo?" – preguntó Rafa lleno de incredulidad.

"Si, sólo por esa ocasión, olvidé por una sola noche que soy el líder y el mayor para recordar que yo al igual que ustedes soy un adolescente hermano"

Rafael no podía dejar de sentirse sorprendido por esta revelación hecha con toda naturalidad por parte de Leo. El ninja de rojo entendió que su hermano estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto y que tenía todas las debilidades y necesidades correspondientes a su edad, pero que moderaba o superaba solamente para el bien de sus hermanos, para cuidarlos y protegerlos en cada batalla guiándolos hacia la victoria, cumpliendo con todos los roles que le habían sido asignados.

"No creas que hago todo lo que estoy destinado a hacer en esta vida por que sienta que es mi obligación Rafa. Puedes estar seguro de que siempre lo he realizado por amor a ustedes, mi familia" - dijo Leonardo sonriéndose.

"A veces me das miedo Leo" – dijo Rafa al ver que su hermano mayor había descrito a la perfección todos sus pensamientos – "hasta sabes que estoy pensando. Tú y tu sexto sentido pueden ver a través de mí con facilidad"

"No esperaba escuchar algo como eso" – comentó Donnie, mientras que Mikey lo miraba como diciendo: "Yo ya lo sabía"

**Continuará….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - The sentences** **in **_**italics**_ **are dialogues** **in the past.**

Donatello upon seeing his little brother was staring at him asked, "What did you already know, Mikey?" - The little genius knew each and every one of the meanings of all the looks of the mischievous turtle as he knew the whole periodic table of the elements.

"I knew that Leo had went out without permission from our father that night" - replied Michelangelo recalling - "That day, or more exactly at daybreak, I got up to get a glass of water a couple of hours before the beginning of the training, I was very surprised to see Leo enter the lair, I thought he was sleeping in his room"

_"Hi little bro"_ - "Leo greeted me; I stood there with my glass of water on hand. I can assure you I wasn't sleepy anymore when I saw him enter the lair at daybreak. I can almost assure you that Leo was a little nervous"

_"You are wondering where I come from, right?"_ - "He asked me when realized my attitude, all I did was nod"

_"Mikey... please... don't tell anyone you saw me"_- "Leo begged as he approached me with a embarrassed look on his face, but I couldn't resist the curiosity and I said: _You still haven't told me where you came from, Leo"_

_"I come from a walk in Central Park, little bro"_ - "He answered, I frowned, waiting for a good explanation, because Leo has always warn us we should be careful and ... well, you know how are the speeches of our older brother about going out to the surface when we go alone.

"Leo realized that I was beginning to get upset then he told me: _I have no excuse Mikey, I can only say in my defense I always wanted to go out freely just once in my life. I wanted to spend a few hours devoted to feel myself free of all ... a few hours just for me ... I hope you can forgive my selfishness Mikey"_-"When I saw him so ashamed I couldn't refuse what he asked me "- Mikey ended.

"You should have told me, Mikey" - Donnie said a little annoying - "Leo could have a mishap at anytime"

"Don't worry about that Donnie" - the youngest said - "Leo told me he would never do it again and you know he always keeps his word"

Upon hearing this Donatello felt better, but after having reflected for a while he told Mikey: "I think it isn't a good idea after all ... but I completely agree on one point ... it's incredibly selfish ... but on our part. It isn't fair that Leo only has a few hours of feeling free of everything to lighten an entire life dedicated to the responsibilities, everybody needs moments for themselves once in awhile"

"You are right ..." - Mikey hitherto hadn't seen it that way.

At that moment the same thought came up within the brain of the red ninja as if Raphael's mind had been in sync with Donatello's.

"Are you content with just one night, Leo?" - Raphael asked to Leonardo.

"You say it as if I was imprisoned brother" - the leader said with a smile - "Don't think like that, we had so much fun together on several occasions, hadn't we?"

"Sure, I wish we were human, sometimes I've had that dream" - Raphael sighed thinking about all the possibilities of being part of the human race - "We could have more fun"

"You know Raph ... I wouldn't like us to be human beings, we have been born turtles... we mutated, but we have not ceased to be who we are, if the outside world will welcome us it will be accepting who we are, as April and Casey have done "- Leo disagreed.

"You really want to talk, don't you, Fearless?" - Raphael said with a playful and joyful tone.

"We don't have enough chances to talk about all that is within our minds Raph, I'll gladly stay here all night talking with you" - Leonardo smiled back to his little brother, waiting for an affirmative answer.

"Yeah, why not?" - Raph said giving a friendly blow on his older brother's shoulder - "begin by explaining how you think the outside world would welcome us"

"Okay, I will start with Mikey" - Leo said.

"It's the best choice Leo could have made, yes sir" - the mischievous turtle mentioned, smiling upon knowing that he was going to find out what his brothers thought about him.

"Well, is going to be a three-minute talk, little bro" - Donnie said to his orange masked brother with a sarcastic smile - "They can't say much about you, we all know what you do ..."

"Are you trying being funny, Donnie?" - Mikey said, returning a smile of the same kind to Donatello - "We'll see when you turn comes. Now, you must remain silent, I don't want to miss a single syllable of what our brothers are going to say about me"

"Michelangelo" - Leonardo began to said to his red masked brother - "I love his smile that never hides despite our hard life, even in the midst of despair his good humor and willingness never disappear"

"It's very sad that a being like him who can give so much affection and joy has to live hidden, away from the outside world. Our brother is like the sun, with just a single smile his eyes light up and are full of life"

"He belongs to the open air, although he is glued to the TV most of the time, if he could have a chance maybe, he could devote to be someone who will be dedicated to spread his good cheer to everyone even if it is something as frivolous as being a singer or an actor "

"He would be setting a great example for all youngsters who would like him as their idol and would try to imitate him, not giving in to the world of crime or drugs"

"The world is missing a great source of joy, if Mikey is hidden"

"You're right Leo" - Raphael smiled - "Mikey always makes me laugh so much with his jokes, though at the beginning of all his jokes, I want to kill him" - Raphael said smiling - "I couldn't be able to live if something happened to our little bro"

Never in his whole life had Michelangelo had his eyes more open than at that moment, his intelligent brother was also pleasantly surprised.

"It seems that our hothead brother loves you very much, Mikey" - Donnie said.

"If I hadn't heard it with my own ears, I would believe it is an exaggeration" - Mikey said getting out of his astonishment - "I was also surprised me that Leo can believe I can have an influence on younger people, I liked to hear him say that,"

"I think an idea like our big brother's would be more accurate if we were human, like Raph said"

"WHAT? ¿And strip me of my originality? You must be crazy genius. I'm sure that being just as I am I would have millions of fans, the girls would be captivated by my enchanting personality, after all I am the most handsome and charming of all us "- Mikey said boasting.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mikey ..." - Donatello said rolling his eyes up to heaven.

"What happens is that you envy me, Donnie" - Mikey said noticing the expression of Donnie - "because you have the personality of a wet rag, you can't compare yourself with me"

"I'd rather not get to argue with you Michelangelo; I'm more mature than you. And it's your turn to remain silent; I think I am the next one"

And it was true, Leonardo continued, but now with the little genius.

"Donatello ..." - Leo smiled - "perhaps within his brain is the cure for cancer or AIDS. Some invention that can restore purity to the polluted air we breathe or the solution to all the garbage that invades the world or the correct use of toxic waste. I am fully convinced; the world is losing the chance to meet one of the brightest minds that have ever existed on this planet"

"If Donatello does what he does with all that we rescued from the dumpsters, can you imagine what he would do if he had access to everything the world of technology and medicine can offer?, with unlimited resources and his good heart all his ideas would be aimed at make this a better world "- Leonardo finished to express his opinion about the little genius.

Raphael added: "The brainiac is so bright, I can imagine how he could help to end hunger in the world, but to be honest... Fearless, I think the quality I envy the most from our brother is his cool, I wish to be as calm as he is"- the red masked ninja laughed a bit embarrassed - "I wouldn't be so worried to die because of rage, you know... my liver"

Once again the two younger turtles smiled pleased to hear the good opinions the older turtles had about them.

"I knew that Leo was proud of me, all the time I spent studying, researching and fostering my knowledge of medicine to address all our needs when we are hurt, but even I didn't think I was able to get that far "- said Donnie in amazement.

"Leo and Raph have a lot of high expectations of us Donnie, that's great. I would like them to say those things in front of us and more often. I don't have any doubt of the love of our older brothers give to us, but to hear such positive words from time to time could encourage us. Don't you think? "-Michelangelo judged rightly.

"You're so right Mikey" - Donnie replied, but suddenly he remembered a detail, he frowned and continued, - "I think I would also have millions of fans Mikey" - Donnie ended.

"There isn't a girl who would like a boring turtle, Donatello"

"Michelangelo, for your information, the girls who have good taste know that intelligence is sensual"

"I'm surprised someone like you who spends his whole life between four walls can know what it means to be sensual, Donnie" - Mikey replied.

"Well, I am surprised that you know the word Mikey, your vocabulary is so limited that sometimes I think that trained gorillas in zoos are more eloquent than you" - Donnie said a little annoying.

"Are you calling me a fool?" - Mikey asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Be still Mikey! Our brothers as well as we, have good ears, if they find us it will be your fault"

"I also envy that quality, Raph" - the two turtles heard that from his older brother, those words made them forget the discussion.

"You envy that too, Leo? But you are the calmer after him" - Raphael asked again in amazement.

"I don't think so Raph, once I was so angry I almost hurt a person without thinking" Leo confessed.

"Well, well, it seems that the Fearless leader has many secrets, hasn't he?" - Raph said smiling - "tell me what happened"

"Really? Leo almost hurt a person on purpose?" - Mikey asked, surprised.

"Yeah Mikey, I witnessed the whole event" - Donatello replied - "it took place almost a month ago"

"Really? Why you didn't tell me?"

"Because Leo asked me not to mention it as he asked you not to mention he was outside for a walk. He was very ashamed to have lost control" - Donatello replied - "But fortunately Leo just got angry and he didn't hurt the person, but gave him a scare to death"

"Tell me what happened, Donnie" - Mikey asked removing the headphones as Donatello did.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA – Las oraciones en _cursivas_ son diálogos en el pasado.**

Donatelo al ver que su pequeño hermano se le quedaba viendo preguntó: "¿Tú ya sabías qué, Mikey?" – el pequeño genio sabía todos y cada uno de los significados de todas las miradas del travieso al igual que conocía toda la tabla periódica de los elementos.

"Yo ya sabía que Leo había salido sin el permiso de nuestro padre esa noche" – respondió Miguel Ángel recordando – "Ese día o para ser más exacto esa madrugada, me levanté por un vaso de agua un par de horas antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, me sorprendí mucho al ver que Leo entraba a la guarida, yo creía que estaba durmiendo en su habitación"

"_Hola hermanito"_ – "me saludó Leo al verme con mi vaso de agua en la mano. Te aseguro que el sueño que yo tenía se me espantó al verlo entrar de madrugada a la guarida. Casi te puedo asegurar que Leo estaba un poco nervioso"

"_Te preguntarás de donde vengo, ¿verdad?"_ – "me preguntó al darse cuenta de mi actitud, lo único que yo hice fue asentir"

"_Por favor Mikey, no le digas a nadie que me viste"_ – "me rogó Leo acercándose a mí con la mirada avergonzada, pero no resistí la curiosidad y le dije: _todavía no me dices de dónde vienes Leo"_

"_Vengo de dar un paseo por Central Park, hermanito"_ – "me respondió, yo fruncí el ceño en espera de una buena explicación, pues Leo siempre nos ha dicho que debemos ser cuidadosos y… bueno, tú sabes cómo son los discursos de nuestro hermano mayor acerca de salir a la superficie cuando vamos solos.

"Leo después de ver que estaba empezando a disgustarme me dijo_: No tengo excusa Mikey, sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que siempre quise salir libremente aunque fuera sólo una vez en mi vida. Quise disfrutar de unas horas dedicadas a sentirme libre de todo… unas horas sólo para mí… espero que puedas perdonar mi egoísmo hermanito"_ – "al verlo tan avergonzado no pude negarme a lo que me pedía" – finalizó Mikey.

"Debiste habérmelo dicho Mikey" – dijo Donnie un poco molesto – "puede sucederle algún percance algún día"

"No te preocupes por eso Donnie" – le aseguró el más joven – "Leo me dijo que nunca más volvería a hacerlo y tú sabes que él siempre cumple su palabra"

Al escuchar eso Donatelo se quedó tranquilo pero después de haberlo reflexionado por un rato le dijo a Mikey: "Creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea… pero, estoy completamente de acuerdo en un punto… es increíblemente egoísta… pero de nuestra parte. No es justo que Leo sólo tenga unas cuantas horas para sí mismo para aligerar una vida completa dedicada a las responsabilidades, todos necesitamos momentos dedicados a nosotros mismos de vez en cuando"

"Cierto…" – hasta ese momento Mikey no lo había visto de esa forma.

En ese preciso momento el mismo pensamiento nacía en el interior del cerebro del ninja de rojo como si la mente de Rafael hubiera estado en sincronía con la de Donatelo.

"¿Te has conformado con tan sólo una noche Leo?" – preguntó Rafael a Leonardo.

"Lo dices como si yo estuviese preso hermano" – contestó el líder con una sonrisa – "no pienses así, nos hemos divertido mucho todos juntos en varias ocasiones ¿no?"

"Cierto, ojalá fuéramos humanos, a veces he tenido ese sueño" – suspiró Rafael pensando en todas las posibilidades que ofrecía el ser parte de la raza humana – "Podríamos divertirnos más"

"Sabes Rafa… a mí no me gustaría que fuésemos seres humanos, hemos nacido siendo tortugas, mutamos pero, no hemos dejado de ser quienes somos, si el mundo exterior ha de recibirnos me gustaría que fuera aceptando quienes somos, al igual que lo han hecho Abril y Casey" – discrepó Leo.

"Tienes muchas ganas de hablar ¿verdad Intrépido?" – mencionó Rafael con un tono bromista y alegre.

"Son tan pocas las veces que nos hemos sentado tan sólo para hablar de todo lo que está dentro de nuestras mentes Rafa, de buena gana me quedaré aquí contigo toda la noche platicando" – Leonardo le sonrió de nuevo a su hermanito esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" – dijo Rafa dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a su hermano mayor – "Empieza explicándome cómo crees que el mundo exterior nos recibiría"

"Bien, empezaré con Mikey" – dijo Leo.

"Es la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho Leo, sí señor" – mencionó el travieso Mikey sonriéndose al saber que iba a enterarse de lo que pensaban sus hermanos de él.

"Pues va a ser una plática como de tres minutos hermanito" – dijo Donnie viendo a su hermano de anaranjado con una sonrisa sarcástica– "no se puede decir mucho de ti, ya todos sabemos lo que haces…"

"¿Quieres hacerte el gracioso Donnie?" – dijo Mikey regresándole a Donatelo una sonrisa de la misma naturaleza – "Ya veremos cuando te toque el turno. Ahora guarda silencio no quiero perderme una sola sílaba de lo que van a decir nuestros hermanos de mí"

"Miguel Ángel" – comenzó Leonardo a describirle a su hermano de rojo – "Me encanta su sonrisa que nunca se esconde a pesar de lo duro de nuestra vida, aún en medio de la desesperación su buen humor y su buena disposición jamás desaparecen"

"Es muy triste que un ser como él que puede dar tanto afecto y alegría viva escondido lejos del exterior. Nuestro hermanito es como el sol, tan solo con sonreír todo se ilumina y se llena de vida"

"Él pertenece al aire libre aunque se la pase pegado al televisor gran parte del tiempo, si se le diera la oportunidad tal vez podría dedicarse a ser alguien que se dedicara a contagiar su buen humor a todo el mundo aunque fuese algo frívolo como ser cantante o actor"

"El sería un gran ejemplo para los más jóvenes que lo tendrían como su ídolo y tratarían de imitarlo, no dejándose llevar por el mundo del crimen o de las drogas"

"El mundo se pierde de una gran fuente de alegría si Mikey está oculto"

"Tienes razón Leo" – se sonrió Rafael - "Mikey siempre me hace reír tanto con sus bromas, aunque al principio de todas ellas me den ganas de asesinarlo" – dijo sonriéndose Rafael – "No podría seguir viviendo si le pasara algo a nuestro pequeño hermanito"

Nunca en su vida Miguel Ángel había tenido los ojos más abiertos que en ese momento, su inteligente hermano también estaba gratamente sorprendido.

"Parece que nuestro gruñón hermano te quiere mucho Mikey" – dijo Donnie.

"Si no lo hubiera escuchado con mis propios oídos, creería que es una exageración" – replicó Mikey saliendo de su asombro – "También me sorprendió que Leo me crea capaz de influir tanto en los más jóvenes, me gustó escucharlo decir eso"

"Creo que una idea como la de nuestro hermano mayor daría más resultado su fuésemos humanos Mikey, así como lo expuso Rafa"

"¡¿QUÉ? !¡¿Despojarme de mi originalidad? Debes estar loco genio. Estoy seguro que siendo tal como soy tendría millones de admiradores, las chicas caerían rendidas a mis pies, después de todo soy el más guapo y simpático de todos nosotros" – dijo Mikey vanagloriándose.

"Si, si, lo que tú digas Mikey…" – añadió Donatelo elevando los ojos al cielo.

"Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia Donnie" – expresó Mikey al notar la expresión de Donnie – "como tú tienes la personalidad de un trapo mojado no puedes compararte conmigo"

"Prefiero no ponerme a discutir contigo Miguel Ángel, soy más maduro que tú. Ahora es tu turno de guardar silencio, creo que sigo yo"

Y era cierto, Leonardo continuaba, pero ahora con el pequeño genio.

"Donatelo…" – se sonrió Leo – "tal vez dentro de su cerebro se encuentra la cura contra el cáncer o el sida. Algún invento que pueda devolver la pureza al aire contaminado que respiramos o la solución contra toda la basura que invade el mundo o la correcta utilización de los desperdicios tóxicos. Estoy plenamente convencido de ello, el mundo se está perdiendo de uno de los intelectos más brillantes que haya existido en esta planeta"

"Si Donatelo hace lo que hace con todo lo que se rescata del basurero imagínate lo que haría si tuviera acceso a todo lo que el mundo de la tecnología y la medicina pueden ofrecer, con recursos ilimitados y su buen corazón todas sus ideas estarían destinadas a hacer de este un mundo mejor" – terminó Leonardo de expresar su opinión acerca del pequeño genio.

Rafael añadió: "El cerebrito es tan brillante que puedo imaginarme cómo puede hasta acabar con el hambre en el mundo, pero para serte sincero Intrépido, creo que la cualidad que más le envidio a nuestro hermanito es su serenidad, ojalá yo fuera tan tranquilo como él" – dijo riéndose un poco avergonzado el ninja de rojo – "así no me preocuparía de morirme de un coraje…tú sabes, mi hígado"

Una vez más las dos tortugas más jóvenes se sonrieron complacidos al escuchar las buenas opiniones que los mayores tenían de ellos.

"Sabía que a Leo le daba mucho orgullo todo el tiempo que he dedicado al estudio, a la investigación y a fomentar el aumento de mis conocimientos de medicina para atender todas nuestras necesidades cuando estamos heridos, pero ni siquiera yo me creía capaz de llegar tan lejos" – dijo asombrado el pequeño Donnie.

"Leo y Rafa tienen muchas expectativas de nosotros Donnie, eso es genial. Ojalá nos lo dijeran de frente y más seguido. No dudo del amor de nuestros hermanos mayores hacia nosotros, pero escuchar esas palabras tan positivas de vez en cuando podría impulsarnos aún más, ¿no lo crees?" –juzgó Miguel Ángel acertadamente.

"Tienes tanta razón Mikey" – de pronto Donnie recordó un detalle, frunció el ceño y continuó diciendo – "creo que yo también tendría millones de admiradoras Mikey" – terminó Donnie.

"A ninguna chica le gustan los aburridos Donatelo"

"Para tu información Miguel Ángel, las chicas que tienen buen gusto saben que la inteligencia es sensual"

"Me sorprende que alguien como tú que se la pasa entre cuatro paredes pueda saber lo que significa ser sensual, Donnie" – replicó Mikey.

"Pues a mí me sorprende que tú conozcas la palabra Mikey, tu vocabulario es tan escaso que a veces pienso que los gorilas entrenados de los zoológicos son más elocuentes que tú" – dijo Donnie un poco molesto.

"¿Me estás llamando tonto?" – preguntó Mikey levantando un poco la voz.

"¡Guarda silencio Mikey!, nuestros hermanos al igual que nosotros tienen buenos oídos, nos van a descubrir por tu culpa"

"Yo también le envidio esa cualidad a Donatelo, Rafa" – escucharon ambas tortuguitas decir a su hermano mayor, estas palabras les hicieron olvidar la discusión.

"¿Tú le envidias eso a Donnie, Leo?, pero si tu eres el más tranquilo después de él" – preguntó una vez más Rafael lleno de asombro.

"No lo creas Rafa, una vez me enfurecí tanto que casi lastimé a una persona sin pensarlo" –confesó Leo.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que el intrépido líder tiene muchos secretos, ¿no es así?" – dijo Rafa sonriéndose – "cuéntame lo que pasó"

"¿De verdad Leo casi lastimaría a una persona a propósito?" – preguntó Mikey muy sorprendido.

"Si Mikey, yo lo presencié" – respondió Donatelo – "eso fue hace casi un mes"

"¿De verdad?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Por qué al igual que tú Leo me pidió que no lo mencionara, estaba muy avergonzado de haber perdido el control" – respondió Donatelo – "Pero afortunadamente Leo sólo se enfureció y no lastimó a la persona, pero le dio un susto de muerte"

"Cuéntamelo Donnie" – pidió Mikey quitándose los audífonos al igual que Donatelo.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - The sentences** **in **_**italics**_ **are dialogues** **in the past.**

"Do you remember that about a month ago we split into two groups to patrol, Mikey?" - Donatello asked as he gathered all his memories to tell in detail the experience to his younger brother.

"Sure" - Mikey said chuckling while he was recalling one of his pranks - "that day at night I had a lot of fun playing a new joke on Raph"

"Well, while you were having fun teasing Raphael, Leo and I met a small group of foot ninjas. They were installing an explosive in an abandoned warehouse, we never knew the purpose of such action, but we were able to deactivate it in time, we also rescued two youngsters who were inside the building"

"Two guys were in the building? Were they prisoners?"

"No ... in fact, they were drug users who were consuming what they had obtained that night, sheltering in the old building to avoid being seen, they were so drugged they just started to laugh like idiots when they saw us"

"Wow ... it must have been a very unpleasant and sad spectacle at once ... oh, no!" - the little turtle in orange said suddenly, remembering that also Leonardo was next to Donatello in the story - "our brother must have been very upset seeing those guys you mentioned in that state; right, Donnie?"

"I must admit that Leo was very upset, his eyes narrowed with an angry look upon hearing the laughter the youngsters let out of their mouths when they looked at us, thinking we were hallucinations" - the little genius replied nodding as he remembered - "I think the guys were just fifteen years old, as we are, Mikey"

"What a waste! Perhaps they were homeless ..." - Michelangelo reasoned.

"No Mikey, they wore expensive clothes, they weren't dirty and they had a constitution more or less healthy. It was clear to think it was their second or third time consuming drugs, Leo and I realized all those details at the same time"

"Did you get them out of the building, Donatello?" - Mikey asked.

"Yes, when the foot ninjas realized that the explosive they installed didn't explode, went back to the place, Leo faced them while I picked up the boys. As they felt the touch of my hands on their shoulders they panicked, they finally realized we were real ..."

"I guess they tried to struggle, giving you a hard time to get them out, right?"

"One of them tried to hit me, the other fainted. First I took out the one that had lost consciousness and after him, his partner, who was very scared. Leo finished with all the ninjas and he got out of the building along with us. I left the young man on the floor; our big brother went back a few steps to make sure that there weren't enemies standing"

"So far, I haven't seen any reason why Leo could have lost control, Donatello"

"What happened next was the reason which our brother infuriated, Mikey" - Donnie said and pointed to a small scar on his cheek which left hardly a trace - "Do you see this little scar I got from that day?"

"Yes, I remember when I asked you what had happened to you, you answered me that you got that scratch on your face jumping to a roof full of old TV antennas" - Mikey replied remembering the state of his intelligent brother's face when all of them were together once more.

"It was a lie, Mikey" - Donatello sighed dejectedly - "forgive me if I mislead you, what happened was that after leaving the youngster on the floor ... he had pulled out a gun hidden under his jacket, pointed it at me and I barely managed to dodge the shot, but the bullet left its mark on my cheek"

"Don't worry Donnie, what matters is nothing worse happened to you" - Mikey said, opening his eyes greatly, knowing his best friend was so close to death - "I can imagine what happened next!"

"Leo returned immediately when he heard the detonation of the weapon, I had fallen back on my shell to the ground, I think that made Leo imagine the worst because he approached me in less than a second. The pallor that covered his face made me shiver little brother, he was so terrified checking my body for the gunshot wound ... I could not utter a single word, but I felt how my spirit was filled with anguish seeing the look of concern in the eyes of our brother"

"ARE YOU OK DONNIE?" - "he asked me as he checked my entire body with his eyes, making sure I was fine, from my head to my feet, I think he was about to collapse because of the fright"

"As soon as Leo made sure I only had a small scratch on my cheek, he frowned and clenched his teeth, he approached to the young boy and with one hand he gripped the front part of the youngster's jacket, Leo lifted him up from the collar of his clothes and kept him above the floor for a few minutes while he yelled at him: YOU ARE AN IDIOT, NOT ONLY YOU HAVE BEGIN TO WASTE YOUR LIFE DOING DRUGS, YOU ALMOST MURDERED MY LITTLE BROTHER, WHO JUST SAVED YOU, YOUR PARENTS MUST BE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!. HOW A KID LIKE YOU CAN CARRY A GUN? THAT IS VERY DANGEROUS!"

"I thought so, the lecture didn't take long to come out"- mentioned Mikey - "it is typical of Leo"

"The young man had the fear reflected in his eyes, his whole body trembled. As soon as Leo ended up yelling at him, Leo raised his free hand to slap the young boy, I stopped him. I think when our brother saw me with wide eyes seeing what he was going to do his anger disappeared... he put the boy down gently to the ground who ran with his last ounce of strength away from us, after getting up with great difficulty. His companion who had awakened, ran too, we both saw them running terrified"

_"Donnie ... forgive me, I wish you had never seen that act full of anger"_ - "Leo told me when we were finally alone, in a low, sad voice" - _"please ... don't mention it to the others. I know I'm asking you to tell a lie for me, but I don't want to set a bad example inside Raph's and Mikey's minds"_

_"Leo, don't worry brother"_ - "I said hugging him, thanking him for caring so much for my welfare, I believe I needed that hug too" - _"It was a logical reaction on your part to think that something serious had happened to me"_

_"Yes, I know, but I shouldn't try to slap the youngster"_ - "he answered" - _"you have to see the bright side Leo, perhaps, from now on that person will never get high again"_ - "I said smiling a little"

"Leo smiled at me, his arms brought me closer to him" - "Thank goodness you're fine, little Donatello" - "I heard him say, while I felt the warm moisture of a tear falling on my head"

"Are you okay Leo?" - "I asked" - "Yes Donnie, don't worry about me, just let me stay like this for a moment, you gave me such a fright, for a moment I thought I lost you"

"After that we calmed down and we join you, Michelangelo" - Donatello finished.

"Donnie, it was a dangerous experience, the good thing is that both of you returned home with us, in one piece"

"Yes, indeed I was very lucky that night, little bro"

"We will continue listening, genius, maybe Leo has already finished telling Raph the ordeal" - Mikey said, placing the headphones again to continue the spying.

Donatello nodded and did the same; both heard that Leo had finished narrating the incident in full to his hothead brother.

"Because of that, I almost ended up hurting a young boy Raph, you're not the only one who gets out of control" - Leonardo finished his story.

"If I had been in your place, that idiot would lose all his teeth for having done that to Donnie!" - Rafael shouted angrily at the thought that just maybe the little genius wouldn't be longer with them - "I think you went too far being Mr. Nice Guy, Fearless"

"The look of amazement on Donatello's face brought me back to sanity, Raphael. I remembered the advice of our father when he told us how we can control our anger"

"Ah yeah, that advice ... sometimes I forget it" - Raph said with a shrug.

"No kidding!" - Donnie and Mikey were laughing at the comment from his brother in red.

"I think there is someone else I have to describe, right Raph?" - Leo said smiling in the direction of the turtle who was at his side.

"Are you going to describe what I could do in the human world? I think there isn't much to say about me ... "- Raphael sighed a little discouraged.

"I'm surprised you don't have that confidence in yourself that characterizes you, Raphael" - Leo said angrily.

"I still feel a little regret, Fearless" - confessed the red ninja.

"Well, let's see if this cheers you up" - Leonardo began.

"Raphael... my brother, with your strength and sense of justice you could have this great city, the largest in the world, in complete calm. It would be a safer place, if you were a police chief. Criminals would think twice if they knew your ever vigilant eyes were always in this city. No more robberies or violations, no fear in some quarters to go out at night, no more fear of being assaulted or killed in the middle of the night. New York would be a city free of drugs, young people would have access to wholesome fun by limiting alcohol consumption, all your officers would hold you in high esteem, and you would be their role model. Your passion and your courage could inspire them to gave their lifes for the innocent people who need protection"

"Do you think I could do something like that, Leo?" - Raphael asked feeling the incentive of so highly opinion of his older brother about him.

In response Leonardo put his arm on Raph's shoulders saying at the same time: "Of course, I couldn't expect less from someone so full of good qualities like you" - the words of the leader expressed the deepest pride Leo felt for his hothead and little brother.

"I also think the same as Leo, what's your opinion Mikey?" - the little genius asked to the mischievous turtle with curiosity.

"I share the view, Einstein. Although Raphael scares the shell out of me when he's grumpy ... I still think he would be best for the job" - Mikey replied, nodding.

Donatello turned off his microphone and put it together with the headphones inside his duffel bag before the curious eyes of Michelangelo and said: "I think it's time to let them know we're here, let us draw near"

The night breeze felt increasingly cool, a gust happened near Leo and Raph and made them shiver.

"We must go home Raphael" - Leonardo said upon feeling the temperature decreased - "I don't want us to catch a cold"

"Okay" - the turtle in question answered.

Leonardo placed the palms of his hands on the building's edge, to begin getting up but before he began to do that Raph gripped one of his wrists and held him in the same position, Leonardo looked surprised by the action. Before the turtle in blue could ask the reason of such action Raphael hugged his older brother by the waist resting his head on Leo's plastron.

"Forgive me Leo" - murmured the youngest.

Leonardo smiled and wrapped his little brother with loving arms. No need to say anything, Raphael knew his brother had forgiven him before finding him.

"WHAT A LOVELY SCENE! Isn't it? "- The phrase that was heard with joy came from the mouth of Mikey and took by surprise the elder turtles, especially Raphael, who being caught by his two younger brothers separated himself from Leonardo so suddenly, that he inadvertently hit Leo in the jaw with his head and stood up so quickly that it seemed he had seen a giant insect approaching him.

While Leonardo stood up rubbing his jaw, Raphael crossed his arms angrily; he was really ashamed that Mikey and Donnie had seen him, hugging Leo.

"What are you doing here?" - Raphael asked with a grumpy voice.

"We were worried about you two" - Donnie replied with an amused smile he didn't even bother to hide - "Have we arrived at a bad time?"

Raphael didn't reply.

"You'll never change little bro" - Leo thought seeing Raph so serious.

"You guys knew it was dangerous to go out these days ... I hope you had informed our father you would go out. I don't want master Splinter to worry about us unnecessarily" - Leo said.

"Forgive us big bro, but we didn't want you to have more serious problems with... certain grumpy turtle ..." - Mikey said in a sarcastic tone directing their eyes in the direction of ... you know who...

"Keep talking knucklehead and I will make you regret all your words, the rest of the night" - Raph threatened his little bro, very seriously.

Michelangelo didn't feel the least bit intimidated by the threat of his older brother, on the contrary, with the new information obtained in secret by Donnie gave him the advantage and instead of lightening his jokes at the expense of Raphael, he made it worse.

"What, are you going to give me a couple of smacks on the head or you will chase me until both of us will end up exhausted?" - Mikey asked Raphael trying to provoke him for some fun - "you couldn't, I know you love me too much, Raphie-boy"

"I don't know what you're talking about, fool" - said the red ninja turning his gaze in another direction.

"I think you do, Raph" - Donatello stepped closer to his brother - "here I have all the evidence" - he showed his microphone and the tape in which he had recorded all the conversation of the two brothers, keeping it for posterity"

"Have you been listening to our conversation secretly, Donatello?" - Leonardo asked, his tone voice meant a huge lecturing about not doing that, while Raphael opened his eyes wide knowing he was caught by the conclusive evidence.

"GIVE ME THAT!" - Raphael shouted trying to steal the tape from the hands of Donnie who expected the reaction of the hothead launched the tape towards Mikey; the little turtle caught it smoothly.

"Too slow, Raphie-boy!" - Mikey laughed - "if you want it, come and get it" - Mikey began to avoid all attempts of Raph trying to get the tape.

"Don't be angry Leo" - Donnie asked his brother - "Michelangelo and I were genuinely concerned about you" - then smiled and said, "Just let us have some fun with Raph, please ..."

"Okay Donnie" - Leonardo said giving in to the sweet voice of reason of his little brother - "but not try Raph's patience, you know his patience runs out quickly"

"Thanks Leo!"

"That was close!" - the voice of Mikey was heard mocking Raph, the hothead almost succeeded stealing the tape- "There it goes!" - Mikey shouted, tossing the tape to Donatello who approached to them.

Raphael was getting tired, when he saw Mikey threw the tape in the direction of Donatello he didn't want to play along and just stood there growling.

"Are you tired?" - Donnie asked his temperamental brother - "Why don't you admit you love us very much, Raph? It would be easier for you"

Raphael did not reply again.

Mikey didn't give up and began to hop around him saying: "Raph loves me, Raph loves me" over and over again.

The hothead almost gave a big bump on the head to Michelangelo, but Leonardo's reassuring glance stopped him. Mikey kept hopping around Raph and Donatello was staring at his brother in red with a smile. Raphael no longer endured the whole situation and shouted:

"OKAY! I LOVE YOU BOTH! HAPPY NOW?"

"SURE!" - the two younger turtles shouted, hugging the hothead turtle at the same time.

Raph didn't expect this, but he had to admit that being surrounded by the arms of his two brothers was very comforting. Finally, leaving aside his pride Raphael also embraced his two brothers at the same time saying: "Forgive me guys, I didn't mean to offend you"

"Don't worry hothead!" - was heard in unison - "we love you as you are" - without waiting for Raphael to say something, both turtles kissed each cheek of the turtle in red.

"YUCK! DONNIE AND MIKEY'S COOTIES!" - Raph cried trying to escape the embrace of the younger ones.

"Don't let him go, guys!" - Leo exclaimed - "I am next!" - Leonardo approached the group and also gave the hothead turtle a kiss on his forehead.

"NO! LET ME GO, YOU FOOLS! "- Raph cried again, struggling.

"Let him go, guys" - Leo asked, after that he shouted - "Now ... run for your lifes!" - Leonardo ran and the younger ones followed him, all of them pursued by Raphael.

"I swear I will catch you and then I will dissect you all!" - the voice of Raphael was heard free of anger and full of joy, all the turtles notice it and they continued running with a clear and satisfied conscience.

"It is so good to know that we have nothing to worry about! Isn't it, Donnie? "- Mikey asked as they ran faster.

"It's a relief, little bro! Although we will witness a fight between them again, I know that everything will be fine after all"- said the little genius.

"It wasn't my first and wasn't neither my last fight with my hothead little brother" - thought the leader - "but if we argue again, I'm sure everything will work out sooner or later"

Everything had a happy ending, but not dinner, Michelangelo had forgotten to turn off the stove and the stew burned. Master Splinter was so deeply asleep that he didn't realize the food turned into coal.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews ^o^ .Thank you so much to Bubblyshell22 and KittyGuardianDorothy.**

* * *

><p><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA - Las oraciones en cursivas son diálogos en el pasado.**

"¿Recuerdas que hace casi un mes nos separamos en dos grupos para patrullar Mikey?" – preguntó Donatelo mientras reunía todos sus recuerdos para contarle con lujo de detalles la experiencia a su hermano menor.

"Claro" – respondió Mikey riéndose por lo bajo recordando una de sus travesuras – "ese día en la noche me divertí mucho jugándole una broma nueva a Rafa"

"Pues mientras tú te divertías haciendo rabiar a Rafael, Leo y yo nos encontramos con un grupo reducido de ninjas del pie. Estaban instalando un explosivo en una bodega abandonada, nunca supimos cuál era el propósito de tal acción pero logramos desactivarla a tiempo, además logramos rescatar a dos chicos que se encontraban dentro del inmueble"

"¿Dos chicos estaban dentro? ¿Eran prisioneros?"

"No… en realidad eran drogadictos que estaban consumiendo lo que habían adquirido esa noche, resguardándose en el viejo edificio para no ser vistos, estaban tan narcotizados que cuando nos vieron sólo atinaron a reírse como unos necios"

"Vaya… debe haber sido un espectáculo muy desagradable y triste a la vez… ¡oh, no!" – expresó de pronto la tortuguita de naranja recordando que Leonardo también estaba al lado de Donatelo en el relato – "nuestro hermano debe haberse disgustado mucho al ver a esos chicos que has mencionado en ese estado ¿verdad Donnie?"

"Debo reconocer que Leo estaba muy molesto, sus ojos se entrecerraron con un gesto de disgusto al escuchar las risotadas que los muchachos dejaron escapar de sus bocas al vernos, creyendo que éramos alucinaciones" – respondió el pequeño genio asintiendo mientras lo recordaba – "creo que los chicos apenas tenían como quince años, igual que nosotros."

"¡Que desperdicio!, tal vez eran jovencitos sin hogar…" – razonó Miguel Ángel.

"No Mikey, vestían ropa costosa, no estaban sucios y además tenían una constitución física más o menos saludable. Era inequívoco pensar que era su segunda o tercera vez consumiendo estupefacientes, Leo y yo nos dimos cuenta de todos esos detalles al mismo tiempo"

"¿Los sacaron del lugar a ambos, Donatelo?" – interrogó Mikey.

"Sí, en cuanto los ninjas se dieron cuenta que el explosivo que instalaron no estalló entraron de nuevo al lugar, Leo se enfrentó a ellos mientras que yo levanté a ambos chicos. En cuanto sintieron el contacto de mis manos en sus hombros entraron en pánico, se dieron cuenta que éramos reales…"

"Me imagino que debieron oponer resistencia y te dieron problemas para sacarlos ¿verdad?"

"Uno de ellos trató de golpearme, el otro se desmayó. Primero puse a salvo al que había perdido el sentido y después a su compañero que estaba muy asustado. En cuanto Leo terminó con todos los ninjas salió del edificio junto conmigo yo dejé en el suelo al jovencito, nuestro hermano retrocedió un poco para asegurarse de que ninguno de los enemigos había quedado en pie"

"Pues hasta ahora no he visto ninguna razón para que Leo haya perdido el control, Donatelo"

"Lo que sucedió después fue lo que hizo enfurecer a nuestro hermano, Mikey" – aseguró Donnie y señaló una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla de la cual apenas si quedaba un pequeño rastro – "¿Ves esta pequeña marca que tengo desde aquel día?"

"Si, me acuerdo que me respondiste que te habías hecho ese arañazo en el rostro saltando a una azotea llena de viejas antenas de televisión, cuando te pregunté que te había sucedido" – respondió Mikey acordándose del estado del rostro de su inteligente hermano cuando todos estuvieron juntos una vez más.

"Era una mentira Mikey" – suspiró con desánimo Donatelo – "perdona si te engañé, lo que sucedió fue que después de haber dejado en el suelo al joven… sacó un arma que tenía escondida debajo de su chamarra, me apuntó y apenas logré esquivar el disparo; pero la bala dejó su rastro en mi mejilla"

"No te preocupes Donnie, lo importante es que no te ocurrió nada peor" – dijo Mikey abriendo los ojos grandemente al saber que su mejor amigo estuvo tan cerca de fallecer – "Ya me imagino lo que sucedió después"

"Leo regresó de inmediato al escuchar la detonación del arma, yo había caído de espaldas al suelo, creo que eso hizo que Leo se imaginara lo peor pues se acercó a mí de inmediato. La palidez que cubría su rostro me hizo estremecer hermanito, estaba tan aterrorizado revisando todo mi cuerpo en busca de la herida de bala… no pude articular palabra pero sentí como mi espíritu se llenaba de angustia ante la mirada llena de preocupación en los ojos de nuestro hermano"

"_¡¿ESTÁS BIEN DONNIE?"_ – "me preguntó mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos asegurándose de revisarme bien, creo que estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso a causa del susto"

"En cuanto Leo se aseguró que sólo tenía un pequeño rasguño en mi mejilla frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, se acercó al jovencito y con una sola mano lo levantó del cuello de la chamarra y lo sostuvo en vilo durante unos minutos mientras le gritaba: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NO SÓLO HAS EMPEZADO A DESPERDICIAR TU VIDA CON LAS DROGAS SINO QUE TAMBIÉN CASI ACABAS CON LA VIDA DEL QUE TE SALVÓ, TUS PADRES DEBEN ESTAR MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI!. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN CHIQUILLO COMO TÚ PORTE UN ARMA?, ¡ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO!"

"Ya me lo imaginaba, el sermón no se hizo esperar" – mencionó Mikey – "típico de Leo"

"El jovencito tenía el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba. En cuanto Leo terminó de gritarle levantó su mano libre para darle una bofetada al chico, yo lo detuve. Creo que al verme con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de lo que iba a hacer lo sacó de su enfado… bajó al chico suavemente al suelo quien corrió con todas sus fuerzas lejos de nosotros después de haberse puesto de pie con mucho trabajo; su compañero que ya había despertado, corrió también, ambos los vimos correr despavoridos"

"_Donnie… perdóname, hubiera deseado que nunca presenciaras esta acción mía llena de ira"_ – "me dijo Leo en cuanto estuvimos solos en voz baja, my apenado" – _"por favor… no se lo menciones a los demás. Sé que te estoy pidiendo que digas una mentira por mí, pero no quiero que el mal ejemplo invada las mentes de Rafa y de Mikey"_

"_Leo, no te preocupes hermano"_ – "le respondí abrazándolo, dándole las gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi bienestar, además creo que lo necesitaba" - _"Fue una reacción lógica de tu parte al pensar que algo grave me había ocurrido"_

"_Si, lo sé, pero no debí tratar de abofetear al chico"_ – "me respondió" – _"tienes que ver el lado positivo Leo, tal vez de ahora en adelante el chico jamás volverá a drogarse"_ – "le dije sonriéndome un poco"

"Leo me sonrió, sus brazos me acercaron más a él" – _"Gracias al cielo estás bien pequeño Donatelo"_ –"le oí decir, al mismo tiempo sentí la tibia humedad de una lágrima que caía en mi cabeza"

"_¿Estás bien Leo?"_ – "le pregunté" – "_Sí Donnie, no te preocupes por mí, sólo déjame permanecer un momento así, me he llevado un gran susto, por un momento creí que te había perdido"_

"Después de tranquilizarnos nos reunimos con ustedes Miguel Ángel" – finalizó Donatelo.

"Fue una experiencia peligrosa Donnie, lo bueno es que ambos regresaron en una sola pieza a casa, con nosotros"

"Si, de verdad tuve mucha suerte esa noche hermanito"

"Vamos a seguir escuchando genio, tal vez Leo ya terminó de contarle a Rafa la terrible experiencia" – dijo Mikey colocándose una vez más los audífonos para continuar con el espionaje.

Donatelo asintió e hizo lo propio, ambos escucharon que Leo terminaba de narrar el incidente en su totalidad a su temperamental hermano.

"Por esa causa casi terminé lastimando a un chico Rafa, no eres el único que pierde el control" – Leonardo terminaba su historia.

"¡Yo si le habría tirado todos los dientes a ese idiota por haberle hecho eso a Donnie!" – gritó Rafael muy enojado tan sólo al pensar que tal vez el pequeño genio no estuviese ya más con ellos – "creo que te pasaste de amable Intrépido"

"La mirada llena de asombro en el semblante de Donatelo me hizo regresar a la cordura, Rafael. Recordé los consejos de nuestro padre cuando nos ha dicho cómo debemos controlar nuestra ira"

"¡Ah si!, esos consejos… a veces se me olvidan" – dijo Rafa encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡QUE RARO!" – se burlaron al mismo tiempo Donnie y Mikey riéndose divertidos ante el comentario de su hermano de rojo.

"Todavía me falta describir a alguien, ¿verdad Rafa?" – dijo Leo sonriendo en dirección de la tortuga que se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Ahora vas a describir lo que yo podría hacer en el mundo humano? Creo que no hay mucho que decir de mí…" – suspiró Rafael un poco desanimado.

"Me extraña que no tengas esa confianza en ti mismo que te caracteriza Rafael" – dijo Leo con enfado.

"Es que todavía siento un poco de remordimiento Intrépido" – confesó la tortuga de rojo.

"Pues veamos si esto te anima" – comenzó Leonardo.

"Rafael…tú hermano mío, con tu fuerza y tu gran sentido de la justicia podrías tener esta gran ciudad la más grande del mundo en completa calma, sería la más segura si tu fueses un jefe de la policía. Los criminales lo pensarían dos veces si bajo tu mirada siempre vigilante esta ciudad estuviese guardada. No más robos no más violaciones ni pandillas, no más temor en ciertos barrios a salir de noche, no más temor a ser asaltado o asesinado en medio de la noche. Limpiarías de drogas la ciudad, los jóvenes tendrían acceso a la diversión sana limitando el consumo de alcohol; todos tus oficiales te tendrían en alta estima y serias su ejemplo a seguir tu pasión y tu valor les inspiraría a dar su vida por las personas inocentes que tanto necesitan de protección"

"¿Tú piensas que podría hacer algo como eso, Leo?" – preguntó Rafael sintiendo el aliciente de tan buena opinión de su hermano mayor sobre él.

Como respuesta Leonardo colocó su brazo en los hombros de Rafa diciéndole al mismo tiempo: "Por supuesto, no podría esperar menos de alguien tan lleno de buenas cualidades como tú" – las palabras del líder expresaban el más profundo orgullo por su pequeño y temperamental hermanito.

"Yo también pienso igual que Leo, ¿qué opinión tienes tú Mikey?" – preguntó curioso el pequeño genio al más travieso.

"Yo también comparto la opinión Einstein, a pesar de que Rafael me da mucho miedo cuando está de gruñón… aún así creo que sería el mejor para el puesto" – contestó Mikey asintiendo.

Donatelo apagó su micrófono y lo guardó junto con los audífonos en su morral ante la mirada curiosa de Miguel Ángel y dijo: "creo que es hora de hacerles saber a Leo y a Rafa que estamos aquí hermanito, acerquémonos"

Miguel Ángel estuvo de acuerdo y siguió a Donatelo.

La brisa de la noche se sentía cada vez más fresca, una ráfaga pasó cerca de Leo y Rafa haciéndolos tiritar.

"Debemos regresar a casa Rafael" – opinó Leonardo al sentir cómo empezaba a descender la temperatura – "no quiero que nos resfriemos"

"De acuerdo" – contestó el aludido.

Leonardo apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la orilla para empezar a levantarse pero antes de que comenzara a hacerlo Rafa lo detuvo por una de sus muñecas y lo mantuvo sentado, Leonardo lo miró extrañado por la acción. Antes de que la tortuga de azul pudiera preguntar la razón Rafael se abrazó a su hermano mayor por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el plastrón de Leo.

"Perdóname Leo" – murmuró el más joven.

Leonardo se sonrió y rodeó a su hermanito con brazos amorosos. No había necesidad de decir nada, Rafael sabía que su hermano lo había perdonado antes de encontrarlo.

"¡AY, SE VEN TAN TIERNOS! ¿Verdad?" – la frase que se escuchaba llena de alegría provenía de la boca de Mikey y tomó por sorpresa a los mayores, sobre todo a Rafael quien al verse sorprendido por sus dos hermanos menores se separó de Leonardo tan bruscamente que sin querer le pegó en la mandíbula con la cabeza y se levantó tan rápidamente que parecía que había visto un insecto gigante acercándosele.

Mientras Leonardo se levantaba sobándose la mandíbula, Rafael se cruzó de brazos muy enfadado, realmente le avergonzaba que Mikey y Donnie lo hubieran visto abrazando a Leo.

"¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí!" – preguntó Rafael con voz malhumorada.

"Estábamos preocupados por ustedes" – respondió Donnie con una sonrisa divertida que ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar – "¿Acaso llegamos en un mal momento?"

Rafael no contestó.

"Nunca vas a cambiar hermanito" – pensó Leo al ver a Rafa tan serio.

"Chicos, ustedes sabían que era peligroso salir en estos días… espero que le hayan avisado a nuestro padre que saldrían, no quiero que el maestro se preocupe innecesariamente por nosotros" – dijo Leo.

"Perdónanos hermano, pero no queríamos que tuvieras problemas más graves con cierto gruñón…" – replicó Mikey en tono socarrón dirigiendo sus ojos en dirección de… ya saben quien…

"Sigue hablando cabeza hueca y haré que te arrepientas el resto de la noche" – amenazó Rafa muy serio.

Miguel Ángel no se sintió amedrentado en lo más mínimo por la amenaza de su hermano mayor, por el contrario, la información recién obtenida en secreto gracias a Donnie le daba la ventaja y en vez de aligerar sus bromas a costillas de Rafael, las aumentó.

"¿Qué, vas a darme un par de zapes o a perseguirme hasta que los dos acabemos rendidos?" – preguntó Mikey tratando de provocar a Rafael para divertirse un poco – "no podrías, yo sé que me quieres mucho Rafita"

"No sé de que estás hablando tonto" – respondió el ninja de rojo volteando en otra dirección.

"Yo creo que sí Rafa" – intervino Donatelo acercándose a su hermano – "aquí tengo toda la evidencia" – mostró su micrófono y la cinta que tenía toda la conversación de ambos hermanos conservándola para la posteridad"

"¿Han estado escuchando nuestra conversación a escondidas, Donatelo?" – preguntó Leonardo con toda la intención de darles a los más chicos un sermón., mientras que Rafael abría los ojos enormemente al verse atrapado por la contundente evidencia.

"¡DAME ESO!" – gritó Rafael tratando de arrebatar la cinta de las manos de Donnie quien esperando la reacción del gruñón lanzó la cinta en dirección de Mikey que la atrapó sin problemas.

"¡Demasiado lento Rafita!" – se burló Mikey – "si la quieres ven por ella" – Mikey empezó a esquivar todos los intentos de Rafa por quitarle la cinta.

"No te enfades Leo" – le pedía Donnie a su hermano – "Miguel Ángel y yo estábamos genuinamente preocupados por ustedes" – después se sonrió y dijo: "sólo déjanos divertirnos un poco con Rafa, por favor…"

"Está bien Donnie" – dijo Leonardo cediendo ante la dulce voz de la razón de su pequeño hermano – "pero no abusen, ustedes saben que la paciencia de Rafa se termina rápido"

"Gracias Leo"

"¡Eso estuvo cerca!" – se escuchaba la voz de Mikey burlándose al sentir que Rafa casi lo lograba – "Allá va" – gritó Mikey lanzándosela a Donatelo quien se acercó.

Rafael empezaba a cansarse, cuando vio que Mikey lanzó la cinta en dirección de Donatelo no quiso seguirles el juego y se quedó parado gruñendo y cruzado de brazos.

"¿Ya te cansaste?" – preguntó Donnie a su temperamental hermano – "¿Por qué no admites que nos quieres mucho Rafa? sería más sencillo para ti"

Rafael no contestó de nuevo.

Mikey al verlo no se rindió, empezó a dar saltitos alrededor de Rafael diciendo: "Rafa me quiere, Rafa me quiere" una y otra vez.

El gruñón estuvo a punto de darle un gran coscorrón a Miguel Ángel pero una mirada de Leonardo lo contuvo. Mikey seguía saltando y Donatelo observaba detenidamente a su hermano de rojo quien no soportó más toda la situación y gritó:

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LOS QUIERO A LOS DOS! ¿CONTENTOS?"

"¡CLARO QUE SÍ!" – gritaron ambas tortuguitas abrazando a Rafael.

Rafa no esperaba este resultado, pero tenía que admitir que sentirse rodeado por los brazos de sus dos hermanitos era muy reconfortante. Por fin, dejando su orgullo de lado Rafael abrazó también a sus dos hermanitos diciéndoles al mismo tiempo: "Perdónenme chicos, no era mi intención ofenderlos"

"No te preocupes gruñón" – se escuchó al unísono – "te queremos tal y como eres" – sin esperar a que Rafael replicara ambos besaron cada una de las mejillas de la temperamental tortuga.

"¡QUÉ ASCO!, ¡GÉRMENES DE DONNIE Y DE MIKEY!" – gritó Rafa tratando de zafarse del abrazo de los más chicos.

"¡No lo suelten chicos!" – exclamó Leo – "¡Falto yo!" – Leonardo se acercó al grupo y también le dio un beso a Rafa en su frente.

"¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME TONTOS!" – gritaba Rafa mientras oponía resistencia.

"Suéltenlo chicos" – pidió Leo, gritando después: "Ahora sí… ¡sálvese el que pueda!" – Leonardo echó a correr seguido de los más chicos, perseguidos por Rafael.

"¡En cuanto los alcance los voy a disecar a todos!" – se escuchaba la voz de Rafael libre de enfado y llena de alegría, todos al notarlo siguieron corriendo con la conciencia tranquila y satisfecha.

"¡Qué bueno saber que no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos! ¿verdad Donnie?" – preguntó Mikey mientras corrían velozmente.

"¡Es un gran alivio hermanito! Aunque volvamos a presenciar una pelea entre ellos, sé que todo saldrá bien después" – replicó el pequeño genio.

"No fue mi primera ni mi última pelea con mi temperamental hermanito" – pensaba el líder – "pero si volvemos a pelear estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará tarde o temprano"

Todo tuvo un final feliz, menos la cena, a Miguel Ángel se le había olvidado apagar la estufa y el estofado se arruinó, pues el maestro Splinter estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se dio cuenta que la comida se convertía en carbón.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer y por los fantásticos reviews.**


End file.
